Undersanding Girls
by mexflower3
Summary: The title says it all. Guys don't undersatnd girls and never will. Hehe. RHr. Fluffy. Remake of my original! Longer & better! plz read!
1. Default Chapter

Understanding Girls  
  
"Explain this to me.why is it that a girl is talking to you and then the next minute she's yelling at you?" Asked Ron. He and Harry were in their rooms getting ready for bed. It was Christmas vacation and they were alone in their bedroom.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah. All I did was say that's she's a trader for being 'Vicky's' friend and she's goes 'Ronald Weasly you are so impossible!'" Finished Ron in a high nasally voice.  
"Ron are you ever going to forgive Hermione for being friends with Victor?" Asked Harry.  
"She's not just friends with him.I know she's fancies him!" said Ron huffily. His ears growing scarlet.  
"Are you sure sure she's doing the fancing?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.  
"What is that suppose to mean?! I hope that you are not insituating that I like hermione! Are you?"  
"Its obvious isn't it?"  
"Come on Harry! Me and her argue all the time! And speaking of fancing.wut about you and Cho? Hmmmm?"  
"Wut about me and Cho? She hates me now. Ever since that hogsmade in the 5th year the only look she gives me is an evil 1."  
" I know mate. Why is it that girls just can't say what they are thinking? Its like they enjoy confusing you! Like if she fancies you why can't she just say it? If she dosen't then just tell us! But no.they have to smile at you w/ those small strait teeth. And tuck their hair behind their cue little ears! Then they give you kiss right before your quiddith game and think its nothing!" Finished Ron who was now yelling and looking at Harry who had the biggest smirk on his face.  
"Oh $@!%! I did not just say that!?!?"  
"Oh yeah you did! I knew you liked her! I knew it!"  
"You better not tell her or I swear."  
"Don't worry Ron. I'll keep your little secret a secret. But I think that you should tell her. I think think that she may like you 2."  
"Really do you think so?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Hey try to see if she's still in the common room now."  
"Um right now.how 'bout.in a er.month.er something."  
"Now." Said Harry who pushed Ron out of the room. Ron suddenly felt like thousands of buttrflires had just gone into his stomach. He went down the staircasewhen he heard a soft sob. He came down to see a big bushel of hair on a couch.  
"Hermione?" Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and looked up.  
"Are you ok? Are u hurt? Should I get Madam Pomfrey.?"  
"Ron I'm not hurt. Its just that.I hate it when we fight." Said hermione crying all over again.  
"'Mione stop crying. Plaese. I'm sorry." Said ron sitting next to her andputting his arm around her.  
"Oh Ron its just that I.I.I like some one, but I don't think he likes me. And I'm so depressed." Cried Hermione blushing and not daring to look Ron in the face.  
"It's Victor isn't it?! I knew you liked him. God that."  
"Ron I don't like him! If you weren't such a big prat then you would know that I like you!" Yelled Hermione. Then blushing even harder then before.  
"You like me?"  
"I thought I made that quiet clear, but obviously tuo don't like me so I'll just." snapped Hermione going towards the stair case.  
"No I like you to, but I thought you like Victor."  
"No he's just my friend. But I like u.a lot."  
" I like you to Hermione. I have for a long time."  
"Well then good nite." Said Hermione giving Ron a quick kis on the cheak before heading towards the girls dormitories.  
*  
"So did you tell her?"  
"Yup."  
"And what did she say?"  
"Well lets just say that I understand girls a little bit more." 


	2. Understanding Girls Remade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing with it! (except all the stuff I buy LEGALLY!) lol I do wish that I owned Rupert Grint though! sigh but alas I don't! but I do own this plot! I think...no wait...yeah I do! Lol happy reading and on with the story!  
  
A/N: oh hey this is a one shot. It's during their 5th year during at X-mas. It's a Ron and Hermione fic. This is not the original "understanding Girls" that I did. I made it longer and I changed the ending a bit. So hope you like it!  
  
Understanding Girls  
  
"Explain this to me...why is it that a girl is talking to you and then the next minute she's yelling at you?" Asked Ron. He and Harry were in their rooms getting ready for bed. It was Christmas vacation and they were alone in their bedroom.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah. All I did was say that's she's a trader for being 'Vicky's' friend and she's goes 'Ronald Weasly you are so impossible!'" Finished Ron in a high nasally impression of her.  
  
"Ron are you ever going to forgive Hermione for being friends with Victor?" Asked Harry.  
  
"She's not just friends with him...I know she's fancies him!" said Ron huffily. His ears growing scarlet.  
  
"Are you sure sure she's the only one doing the fancying?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?! I hope that you are not insinuating that I like hermione! Are you?"  
  
"Its obvious isn't it?"  
  
"Come on Harry! Me and her argue all the time! And speaking of fancying...what about you and Cho? Hmmmm?"  
  
"What about me and Cho? She hates me now. Ever since that Hogsmade in the 5th year the only look she gives me is an evil one."  
  
"Understandable know mate. I mean...why is it that girls just can't say what they are thinking? Its like they enjoy confusing you! Like if she fancies you why can't she just say it? If she doesn't then just tell us! But no...they have to smile at you with those small strait teeth. And tuck their hair behind their cute little ears! Then they give you kiss right before your first quiditch game and think its nothing!" Finished Ron who was now yelling and looking at Harry who had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Oh $!%! I did not just say that out loud!"  
  
"Oh yeah you did! I knew you liked her! I knew it!"  
  
"You better not tell her or I swear..."  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I'll keep your little secret a secret. But I think that you should tell her. I think that she may like you too."  
  
"Really, do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Hey try to see if she's still in the common room now."  
  
"Um right now...how 'bout...in a err...month...err something."  
  
"Now." Said Harry who pushed Ron out of the room. Ron suddenly felt like thousands of butterflies had just gone into his stomach. He went down the staircase when he heard a soft sob. He came down to see a big bushel of hair on a couch.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Should I get Madam Pomfrey...?"  
  
"Ron I'm not hurt. Its just that...I hate it when we fight." Said Hermione crying all over again.  
  
"'Mione stop crying. Please. I'm sorry." Said Ron sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh Ron its just that I...I...I like some one, but I don't think he likes me. And I'm so upset and confused." Cried Hermione blushing and not daring to look Ron in the face.  
  
"It's Victor isn't it?! I knew you liked him. God that..."  
  
"Ron I don't like him! If you weren't such a big prat then you would know that I liked someone else!!" Yelled Hermione. Then blushing even harder than before.  
  
"WHO!!! I knew you liked some one! Who is it? Is it Semus? Or Neville? I knew Neville was going out with some one! But you! HOW COULD YOU! You know he's not for you! He's bad at potions..."  
  
"Ron!!! For your information..." seethed Hermione with boiling rage, "I do not like Semus or Neville! And how DARE you say that he's not for me!!! You have no right to say who I may and may not go out with and that was just mean saying all those mean stuff about Neville!!!"  
  
"You don't like Neville? Or Semus?" thought Ron out loud, "then who DO you like?"  
  
"Well I thought it was pretty obvious!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" A look of pure terror came over Ron's face "you like Harry! But of course you would! You have a thing for rich famous quditch players!!!"  
  
She looked like she had just been slapped. "How can you think I like Harry!!! Well of course I love Harry...but just like a friend! And you know that!" She screamed back with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You know what Ron...I...I ...FORGET IT!" she said running up the girl's stairs up to her bedroom crying.  
  
"Smooth Ron smooth" said Harry who came down the boy's stairs, OBVIOUSLY listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"How can you say she likes me?!" said Harry with a look of anger that could have made Voldemort think twice before attacking someone.  
  
"I...umm...I don't know! She said she liked some one! I just thought..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong! She likes me as a FRIEND! A FRIEND! If you used your brain every once and a while then you would know she likes you! She has for a LONG time! And I know you like her! So suck up your pride and TELL HER! Before she gets tired of you and goes out with some one ELSE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I know I shouldn't have said that she like you. I didn't mean it...honest. But do you..." said Ron pausing for a bit "think that she does like me?"  
  
The look of fury left Harry's face and with a lot of difficulty he suppressed a smile. "Yes Ron! Now for the sack of all of our sanities...go...tell...her!" He finished slowly and clearly.  
  
"Ok...alright...I'll do it." Said Ron who looked at the girl's stairway looking like he would rather see a million spiders than do what he was just about to do.  
  
"But how am I gonna get her down here? She's mad at me. And I can't go up there!"  
  
"That is where I come in." Harry was now at the bottom of the girl's stairway and screaming at the top of his lungs... "HERMIONE!!!!!!!!! Come down here PLEASE!"  
  
"What Harry?!" Said Hermione who came down at once clearly thinking that some one was in danger. "what happened?! Are you ok? Are you.." she didn't finish her sentence because she saw that Ron was there.  
  
"Hello Ronald." She said coldly.  
  
Ron looked at the floor muttering a pathetic hello back while glancing at Harry for help.  
  
"RON here has something to say to you..." Hermione was just about to say something when Harry continued. "and PLEASE let him finish. Because this will be hard enough to say with out any interruptions. Now if you will excuse me I'll be upstairs in bed. HOPEFULLY where I won't be awoken from screams."  
  
"What do you have to say to me that is so important ?" she said looking still mad yet a LITTLE bit hopeful.  
  
"Well Hermione...I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Oh well is that it? Well ok I forgive you. Good night then." She said starting back up the stairs.  
  
"No wait there's more...I umm...Hermione...I...I uh...Ilikeyou." Said Ron quickly and staring intently on the fuzz that was on the carpet.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."  
  
"I LIKE you. All right. I have for God know HOW long. And I know you don't like me but..."  
  
"RON!" said Hermione and hitting him in the shoulder. "you are a COMPLETE idiot! You OBVIOULSY have no idea what is going on in my head! Because if you did you would know that I like you too." Finished Hermione quickly.  
  
"You do?" said Ron who looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"Well I umm...yes I do." Said hermione know looking at the same interesting fluff on the carpet.  
  
"Woho! She likes me! And not Krum! Not bloody Victor Krum! Woho!" Ron singing while he gave Hermione a big hug full of happiness.  
  
"Yes Ron I like you! I have for ages!" Said Hermione back while hugging Ron hard. Looking happier than she had ever looked before.  
  
"So how did it go mate?" asked Harry as Ron came back in the room.  
  
"Well mate," said Ron patting Harry like he was five on the head, "lets just say that I understand girls a little bit more." And with that he closed his curtains around his bed and called a goodnight from inside.  
  
"What?!?! Your suppose to tell me what happened!"  
  
But a snore came from inside the bed that indicated that there would be very sweet dreams for Ron tonight.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if Ron and Harry sounded like chicks! It's a little bit harder for me to sound like a guy! Well if you did like please R/R! thanks for reading my story! Lots of love! Steph. ï 


End file.
